Benutzer Diskussion:RC-3004
Abend! Guten Abend RC, da ich dachte, da du viel mit Militär zu tun hast, richte ich mich mit meinem Problem an dich. Wie du anhand von Letzte Bearbeitungen vielleicht bereitsmitbekommen hast, habe ich den Artikel Jedi-Kampfmeister ersellt. Nun habe ich das Problem, dass ich keine richtige Info-Box Vorlage finde. Ich würde gerne mit dir und AWing eine Vorlage für Titel, Range usw. erstellen damit ich das Problem vielleicht lösen könnte und Militärische Einheiten auch eine Vorlage bekommen. Was hälst du davon? MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:35, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, dass du mich einbeziehst Solorion! Ich würde liebend gerne mit euch eine Infobox ausarbeiten :) Eine Vorlage für militärische Einheiten gibt es ja im weitesten Sinne bereits - siehe Vorlage:Kampfgruppe - aber für Titel und militärische Ränge usw. finde ich das eine echt tolle Idee. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:31, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schwestermond Ich hab nen neuen Artikel zu Endors Schwesternmond, schau doch mal vorbei und kontrolliere, ob alle stimmt DasDa (Diskussion) 09:41, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Das würde ich wirklich liebend gerne machen DasDa, aber du hast vergessen deinen Artikel hier zu verlinken, deshalb kann ich ihn nicht finden :/ Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:04, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Du konntest ihn nicht finden, da Corran die Seite gelöscht hatte ;). --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:32, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja eben Skyguy, ich hatte ihn gerade gefunden, korrigiert und war soweit durch, da wird er auch schon gelöscht :D Aber danke für den Hinweis RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:05, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen DasDa und Corran-Horn - Hilferuf Corran Horn meint die ganze Zeit dass er mich Löscht und geht mir voll auf die Nerven -.- Hilfe :Ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen, aber hier sehe ich Corran vorerst einmal im Recht - das ist überhaupt nicht persönlich gemeint oder so. Wenn du ein Problem mit ihm hast, solltest du dich vermutlich selbst mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Wie er mir die Sache geschildert hat, hättest du Artikel von der Wookieepedia abgeschrieben. Soetwas sollte in der Jedipedia jedenfalls nicht passieren und ist verboten. Wenn du es immer wieder tust, wirst du eben irgendwann einmal bestraft - gesperrt. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr das untereinander zivilisiert regelt. Höre auf Corran-Horn, denn er ist ein erfahrener Administrator und weiß vieles besser als du, im Moment :) Eine Anmerkung zum Schluss: Du hast wieder mal vergessen deine Signatur zu hinterlassen. Bitte achte nächstes mal darauf. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:24, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich muss mich in diesem Punkt Corran anschließen, Abschreiben von einem Wiki ist in einem Wiki ein schweres Vergehen. Und wenn deine Änderungen wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde, dann hat das auch einen Grund, und wenn du nicht weißt wieso, dann frage auf der Diksu des Benutzers nach. Und um Himmels Willen, vergiss deine Signatur (~~~~) nicht. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:25, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Hallo RC-3004 könntest du mal über den Artikel Gargon drüberschauen? Vor allem die Daten könnten wohl noch genauer sein. Danke und Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:30, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ja natürlich werde ich das machen, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:43, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Manda Squad HI RC, bei mir kannste Scharfschütze und Waffenexperte hinschreiben. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:36, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) :Alles klar, schön, dass du auch mal wieder hier vorbei schaust. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:45, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zweite Flotte Hi, du bist im Artikel Zweite Flotte als der Bearbeiter in der Vorlage:UC eingetragen. Da sich da seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan, wollte ich dich bitten, deine Änderung und Erweiterungen an dem Text zeitnah fortzusetzen oder das UC aus dem Artikel zu nehmen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:20, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis Hunter, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich da eine UC drinne habe, hatte auch im Moment nicht vor an dem Artikel was zu bearbeiten. Natürlich fehlt in den Artikeln zu den Flotten richtig viel, aber das kann man ja auch so noch irgendwann ergänzen. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:10, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Haha, danke für den Gruselkeks Solo! Der ist echt gut - solltest du für nächstes Jahr gleich archivieren :D Ich wünsche ein Happy Halloween! Schaurige Grüße von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:09, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Colonel Hallo RC-3004, wie ich sehe,warst du zurecht verwirrt wegen meiner Quellenangabe. Hierbei wollte ich sagen, dass ich Colonel in der Jedipedia eingegeben habe und daher meine Beispiele für Individuen mit dem Rang eines Colonels habe. Verzeihe wegen meiner Zweideutigkeit. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:51, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ah, na wenn das so gemeint war, könnte man das vielleicht noch extra klein dahinterschreiben, damit so ein Missverständnis nicht wieder aufkommen kann ;) Ich wollte den Artikel jetzt gerade sowieso noch ergänzen und werde das im Zuge meiner Bearbeitung schon mal erledigen. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:40, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Änderung von Moff zu Sith-imperialer Moff Hi, ich habe bemerkt, dass du eine Linkänderung an meinem Artikel Phennirvorgenommen hast und wollte dazu eine kleine Anmerkung loswerden: Ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Änderung nicht unbedingt nötig ist, da ein Moff im Sith-Imperium quasi genau die gleichen Aufgaben hatte, wie ein Moff im Galaktischen Imperium. Ich zitiere aus der The Old Republic Encyclopedia : „''...by Moffs - Imperial govenors and military leaders who rule over entire regions of Imperial space.“ Ich bin dann eher der Meinung, dass, geschichtlich gesehen, der Artikel Moff entsprechend angepasst werden sollte und zwar in der Art, dass erwähnt wird, dass die Bezeichnung Moff auch schon in früheren Imperien mit annähernd gleichen Aufgaben verbunden war. Andererseits kann man natürlich auch einen neuen Moff-Artikel für das Sith-Imperium erstellen, was ich allerdings für wenig sinnvoll erachte. Gedanken, Ideen, Einwände? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:52, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, guter Einwand. Ich dachte eben, weil der Artikel Moff damit eingeleitet wird, dass es sich dabei um Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums handelt, wäre das sinnvoll. Aber wenn du sagst, man könnte den Artikel von Grund auf, oder zu Teilen, neu orgenisieren, dass er auf Moffs anderer Organisationen hinweist, dann kann man das genausogut machen. Ich würde es so halten. Tut mir leid und liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:49, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Jentown Hi RC, kannst du mir sagen was dieser Typ vorhat? er zerstört den Artikel komplett. Grüße, '''Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist' (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:02, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Lord Dreist, danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Allerdings wäre es sicher von vorteil, wenn du immer gleich schreiben könntest welchen Artikel du meinst, damit ich oder andere nicht unnötig suchen müssen :). Du sprachst also von Artikel Mandalorianer. Habe ich nun gesehen und werde ihm darauf anschrieben, sofern du das noch nicht getan hast. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 13:13, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry habe ich vergessen. :D Ich habe ihn schon angeschrieben, aber ich glaube es währe besser wenn du, als etwas erfahrener Benutzer ihn anschreibst. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:16, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Hab ich mir gedacht. :) Bin schon dabei Bild:;-).gif --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 13:18, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Vielen großen Dank! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:18, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo, ich habe gerade große Probleme mit Jedipedia. Manchmal lädt das Bearbeitungsfenster nicht oder ich kann keine Kategorie einfügen, kannst du mir helfen ? Star Warser (Diskussion) 17:45, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo StarWarser, ich weiß leider nicht, wie ich dein Problem lösen kann, tut mir leid. Wenn es nicht lädt, einfach nochmal raus und wieder rein, ggf. einfach Browser neustarten. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:02, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du als Admin - wie wär's? Guten Tag mein lieber RC-3004, ich habe gesehen, dass du dich vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit zum Admin aufstellen lassen wolltest. Doch da dich dann der gute Hunter darauf hingewiesen hat, das du dich nicht selbst aufstellen dürftest, wurde die Wahl ja abgebrochen. Nun was wäre wenn ich Dich als Admin vorschlagen würde? Wäre das für Dich in Ordnung, denn wenn ja, wäre es mir eine Freude dies zu tun. ;) Mit freundlichen Grüßen: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:21, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist ein wunderbarer Vorschlag und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür Bild:;-).gif . Wie es aussieht hab ich wohl eine Schwachstelle im System gefunden. Nirgendwo stand klar, dass man sich nicht aufstellen darf und im Archiv hab ich gesehen, dass es mindestens einer auch so gemacht hat, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Vielen Dank, mein Lord. Das rechne ich dir hoch an :) Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:51, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Thema Fan-Fiction Hallo RC, ich bin gerade dabei, meine eigene Organisation aufzubauen, die Söldnergilde. Durch Solorion habe ich erfahren, dass du ja bereits so etwas ähnliches machst, nämlich dein Manda-Squad. Ich hoffe, du siehst das jetzt nicht als Ideenklau, denn das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Des weiteren könnten wir ja mal (ganz verschwörerisch schau) eine gemeinsame Mission haben, den Squad und meine Gilde. Dann wär das mal ne interessante Zusammenführung. Kannsts dir ja mal durchn Kopf gehen lassen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:43, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Robonino5001, :Auf den ersten Blick siehts tatsächlich ziemlich ähnlich aus wie meine Squad-Seite, aber keine Angst, ich sehe es nicht als "Ideenklau". Deine Idee finde ich gut, einen gemeinsamen Abschnitt in den Geschichtsteil zu schreiben. Über Einzelheiten können wir uns ja mal bei Zeiten im Chat unterhalten, wenn du Lust und Zeit hast Bild:;-).gif. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass noch keine Mitglieder, außer dir, aufgelistet sind. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Erfindest du zwanzig Mitglieder oder planst du etwa heimlich ein paar Benutzer einzusacken (flüster und verschwörerisch dreinschau)... :D Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:57, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Ich habe bereits schon Ben Braden, Solorion, Hekron und Dreist gefragt. Ben und Solorion haben schon zugesagt. Wenn du willst, können wir uns gleich jetzt im Chat unterhalten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:00, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Adminwahl Moin, moin! Du wurdest einstimmig von der Nutzerschaft gewählt. Daher frage ich dich: Nimmst du die Wahl an? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:47, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC)